The invention relates generally to a polymer; a method of making the polymer; an aqueous dispersion comprising the polymer as a first polymer and a second dispersed polymer different from the first polymer; a method of making the aqueous dispersion; an aqueous coating composition comprising said aqueous dispersion; the use of the first polymer as an open time and wet edge time extender; a method of making said coating composition; a method of applying the coating composition to a substrate and an article coated with a cured layer of the coating composition.